Glass
by marxistqueens
Summary: Yaya is alone with her feelings for Hikari, as Hikari has her first date with Amane. But perhaps Yaya's childish actions will result in something better than she thought.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Strawberry Panic! _or any associated characters. **

**I've never written anything of this "genre" before, so this was definitely an experiment. Pairing requested by my best friend; and of course, thank you to **artigiano **for being the best beta in the universe. 3. **

* * *

"Damnit," she said under her breath.

The wall was cold against her back. She could feel the goosebumps crawling on her skin, prickling uncomfortably, but she made no movement to separate herself from the thinly painted sheetrock. For some reason, the cold soothed her seething rage.

Her head hung forward as she gazed at her knees, her black hair surrounding her like a curtain. Nobody could invade this - not even Hikari could come in here, in her sanctuary. But all at once she abandoned her safe place, grabbed the nearest heavy, glass object and hurled it full-force against the opposite wall.

"Damnit!" she screamed, as whatever-it-was shattered into pieces over Hikari's bed. _Good, _she thought savagely. _Let the little bitch lie in it. _

She immediately regretted thinking those things about Hikari, but at the same time, a very rebellious - and, frankly, very large - part of her felt better. After the way Hikari had taken her heart, ripped it in two and then ground it into the dirt, it was cathartic to call her names and to dump broken glass onto her pillow. It was cathartic to think that she would feel the same pain.

Yaya's childish thrill was short-lived, however, as she heard the key turn in their bedroom door and her blonde roommate entered, looking breathless (and, as Yaya hated to admit, desperately beautiful). She cast a look to Yaya, then at the shards of glass sprinkled on her blue duvet, and sighed.

"Yaya-chan," she said uncertainly, as if trying her best to sound stern and failing. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that."

Yaya rolled her eyes and slumped towards the wall, choosing to pick at an immediately interesting loose string on the coverlet rather than look at Hikari. "Do _what?" _

In her peripheral, Yaya saw Hikari's shoulders slump. "_You _know," she said softly, sadly. "Throw things and break them. It makes me sad."

"Good," Yaya snapped mutinously.

Yaya knew Hikari well enough to know that her best friend was giving every effort to suppress tears, and was doing a surprisingly valiant job of it too. Instead of crying, she simply sighed and said softly, "I guess I'll go get the vacuum, then."

In Hikari's absence, Yaya groaned, stood up and walked to the opposite bed and began picking up the largest shards with her bare hands. Even in her anger and resentment, even though hurting Hikari made her feel vindicated, she _did _still care about the stupid, helpless girl. She walked to the dustbin to throw out the pieces and tossed them in on top of some crumpled pieces of paper.

Out of curiosity, she pulled out the top one. It was just to see what it was, she told herself. The secret she'd never let herself know was that she wanted to feel something of Hikari's - in absence of having Hikari herself, invading her private thoughts was the next-best thing. Tenderly, as if she were touching Hikari herself, she unfurled the page and read.

It was to Amane. _Of course_.

But as Yaya read on, a strange emotion began filling her. The letter to Amane wasn't exactly what Yaya had expected. Twisting a lock of black hair around her finger, she read:

_Amane,_

_I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to make our date on Saturday. I'm feeling quite sick right now and_

The letter stopped abruptly. _Bull, _Yaya thought. The sneaky little liar. Hikari wasn't sick, nor had she been for the past several months. The little innocent angel was a liar - who knew?

Once again, Yaya heard the door begin to open. Heart beating like a trapped rabbit, she sprang away from the dustbin and back to her bed and resumed her sulking position. A moment later, Hikari entered, struggling with the heavy vacuum cleaner. Yaya watched as her friend comically tried lifting, then dragging, then pushing the appliance over to her bed. When she finally managed to get it there, she looked at it with a befuddled expression; until recently, until they'd stopped talking, it was always Yaya who had done this job.

Hikari looked so inept that it was actually starting to frustrate Yaya. "Stop," she snapped, as Hikari tried attaching the hose for the fifteenth time. "I'll do it."

"O-okay," Hikari stammered, giving Yaya a wide berth as she stormed across the carpet towards the bed. Inwardly, Yaya both rejoiced and despaired at Hikari's fear of her.

Yaya silently turned on the cleaner and did a diligently job of sucking up the glass, resisting the thoughts that were entering her mind. _Hikari getting cut on the glass… Hikari needing my help cleaning herself up… Hikari sleeping in my bed… _She sighed. Selflessly, she cleaned up the glass and let the reverie die.

"Thank you," Hikari whispered when Yaya had finished. Yaya grunted and began to move the vacuum at the same time as Hikari reached for it. Their hands met. Heat crept up Yaya's neck - it had been so _long - _but Hikari sprang away, embarrassed.

"I'm glad you had fun on your date," Yaya said, her voice in monotone, only once her back was turned. "Next time you see her, give Amane my best wishes."

"Yeah," Hikari said under her breath. "Sure. I _guess_ it was fun."

"You guess?" Yaya asked incredulously, turning around. "Either you had fun or you didn't."

"I _know _that. Jeez, Yaya-chan," Hikari said, rolling her eyes just as Yaya had taught her so many years ago. "I just… don't know if I had fun or not, all right?"

Yaya abandoned moving the vacuum and flopped down on her bed carelessly. "Well, what did you two do?"

Hikari shrugged. "We walked around a lot… we talked some underneath a tree. She made a picnic dinner and we watched the sunset together and then we danced in the clearing under the stars."

"Very romantic," Yaya commented dryly, her stomach turning with the saccharine imagery. The image of Hikari and the masculine Amane waltzing in a clearing would've been hilarious if it didn't make her so immediately jealous.

"I _guess,_" Hikari said unsurely. "Then we… well, how about I show you?"

"Show me what?" Yaya was now the unsure one as Hikari walked closer to her.

"This," Hikari breathed. She took Yaya's hands in hers, and without any visible fear, moved her face towards Yaya's. She stopped and hovered just for a moment, her light breath tickling Yaya's lips, her eyelashes fluttering into a smile. And then, as gently as possible, she placed her lips upon Yaya's.

Yaya could taste Hikari's mouth, lovely and serene. The jealousy blossoming in her chest subsided as she gave herself over completely to the blissful feeling, not thinking, for once, of Amane and Hikari doing the exact same thing they were doing now.

It was Hikari who pulled away first. She held onto Yaya's hands and shyly looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"You did that with Amane." Yaya's voice was flat and despondent, and despite what had just transpired, the reality of Hikari's previous words hitting home.

For a moment, Hikari looked sad. "Yes," she admitted. "Though there was one problem…"

"What was it?"

Hikari giggled. "Well, Yaya-chan. The problem was that it wasn't with _you._"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. :]. All reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Madeline**


End file.
